


He's A Dad and A Daddy

by SquishySterek (Herm_own_ninny)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Trash Wolf
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, I.e. no underage, If TW can't get their shit together I can make up ages to fit with my personal writing boundaries, Intro to sexy times, M/M, May actually write an entire scene later, Peter is 36, Stiles is 23, dad jokes, just enjoy this, pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herm_own_ninny/pseuds/SquishySterek
Summary: You'd think the age difference would make the subject a sore spot in their relationship......it doesn't





	He's A Dad and A Daddy

"I'm horny, Daddy," Stiles' voice was sultry as he settled himself in Peter's lap, closing his fiance's book and tossing it to the floor behind him.  
The wolf smirked slightly, hands settling on Stiles' waist as he leaned in for a kiss. The younger man broke the kiss to pull Peter's sweater off, biting his lip as he raked his eyes over the body before him.  
"Hey, babe?" Peter squeezed Stiles' hips before pulling his body forward.  
"Mmm, yeah?"  
"Wanna hear you say it again," Peter murmured, kissing over Stiles' neck.  
"I'm horny, daddy," Stiles was slightly breathless, tilting his head back as his fiance worked his lips over his neck.  
Peter stopped, a shit-eating grin across his face as he looked up at Stiles. "Hi, 'horny'. I'm dad."

Stiles was still laughing several minutes later, the final tremors of giggles continuously wracking through his body, Peter watching him lovingly. "If you're done, now, I'd like to pick up where we left off."  
"Mm, happily. Fuck me, daddy."


End file.
